lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Building Tips/Building In Creative
Welcome to the "building in creative" page! On this page you can find a step by step instruction of how you can easily realize bigger creative projects. The content is orginaly taken from a blog post by Fingowin but can be edited by everyone who wants to add something. Please note that it's primarily supposed to help beginners so try to explain things easy! Step 1: Planning Before you start building you should make a more or less detailed plan of what you are going to build. While planning you should ask yourself some questions: '-What do I want to build? (for example a castle, a village, a mansion or a landscape?)' This should be self explainatory. You should know what you want to build before you can start. So be creative ;) '-What do I want to use it for?' This is often forgotten but in my opinion it's one of the most important points in the planning process! It makes a huge difference if you need a building for an adventure map, a server spawn or your later survival game. You can't build a house for survival use without a crafting table, but in a nice buildings these utility blocks can be annoying sometimes, so think about this first. Be sure you know what features you want to include in your building. this could also mean place for signs or something like that (maybe in a spawn). '-How much space do I need?' I always make a little plan painted on a checked paper to see how big my building is going to turn out. You don't have to plan them in the actual blocks but you should know if your building is going to be 100 or 20 blocks large. Otherwise you'll get problems during the next steps... '-What style am I going to use?' Even if it's not necessary during the planning process, It can be very helpful and most times you actualy think about this while you are choosing the kind of building you're going to work on but I would go a little further. Think about what materials could work together and how you want the building to look like. Do you want to have a massive or a more elegant fortress or maybe a primitive version? '-Where is the right location?' Most times you are propably going to build something of a civilization, so building on a river or a road makes your building seem more realistic, but what I am talking about here is if you want to build on a hill, or a flat area, in the woods or a plain biome and so on. This is important if you are looking for a nice place and start with the second step! Step 2: Terraforming Terraforming / the perfect location is an important point for every builder but especially for beginners this is a huge pain in the butt. I remember me searching a nice location for hours and hours and I can remember how long it took me to edit the terrain - even in creative mode! This is why I recommend you to install the mod world edit (talk to the admins of your servers if they allow you to use it). With this mod you can edit huge areas in a lot less time than with the normal MC methods. In the beginning your terrain may look stupid but with some practice and some knowledge of how to work with the mod, you'll get good results soon! I will not cover the use of world edit in detail here. If you want me to, I'll make a "first steps" tutorial later. To start your terraforming, you should remove every annoying block in the area. This means trees, flowers, grass and water. Especially when playing with the lotr mod an world edit you need to remove the flora. World edit will not "smooth" the lotr grass. This means where ever grass is growing in middle earth you'll have ugly holes in your area when using world edit. Then you should start building up very simple structures. Most times you are going to build hills and valleys, so starting with a giant stone block or a big hole's always good! With world edit you can create this block in a few seconds by using an axe and a command. Now you can build around these blocks. start from the top and work around the structure. If you use world edit, sou can use the so called "spheres" to do this. These are balls of any material, which you can place where ever you want. I often create a shell with these spheres because with this method I can focus on the shape of the mounatin/valley and don't have to worry about the inside. If you choose this way, you should fill the holes with something. There you can use sand or gravel very good if you have world edit installed because it will fall down and fill every hole. When everything is filled you can easily turn them to the material of your choice. This method can also help you creating the snowed top of a hill or to smooth an area. The next step is smoothing everything. You can either use a tool (from world edit) or do it by hand. During this process you are going to make the whole thing look like an actual landscape. Please try to make your created structures fit with the already existing landscape. For example make lakes you built through look realistic again, smooth the shift to another hill etc. Please note: If you want to build something big on a hill you don't need to create the top! On the screenshot you can see a hill on the server "Helden von Mittelerde". I created it by using world edit. You can clearly see that I removed every plant and that I didn't build up the top where the castle will be build on. The black wool is from the next step... Step 3: Building up an orientation When you build big things I often get problems with my orientation, such as how wide do I have to go from here? How High am I? Do I have to move one block out? You can easily prevent these problems if you build up basic structures just like the big block in step 2. I use different kinds of wool for it. These cubes can also help you to show if your planned size is good or not (in this case I planned the upper levels too tall). Another advantage of this is that you can build into the wall. This means you have snap points where you can place the blocks and don't have to build up a pillar where you can stick the block on all the time. If you haven't made a plan with actual sizes, you can use the broadly grades. You can adjust them when you know how you are exactly going to build the walls. Step 4: Building the walls Now you can start building the walls and all the other components of your building. I personally start from the bottom because you get a better idea of the building and you can adjust things easier. I also don't build around the building without a plan. Start with one wall and take your time to find a nice design for it. Then build it around the walls. If you've finished that you can add more details to it and make some variations. Please don't forget world edit if you installed it. You can use it to build up large walls very quickly! If you don't know what's important to make your walls and ceilings look better, search on you tube. There you can find thousands of tutorials about that topic, so I will not cover this in detail. In the Slideshow you can see how my building developed. 2016-12-31_15.54.24.png|The lowest level 2016-12-31_16.18.17.png|That's how it looks when I'm working on a wall 2017-01-02_19.57.04.png|this is how it turned out in the end 2017-01-02_20.18.01.png|Now I can cover the whole wall. Note the pink wool. There I expended my structure 2017-01-02_21.56.01.png|next floor 2017-01-04_20.08.27.png|now the shell constrution is finsihed Step 5: Detailing When the shell construction is finished you can renature the area with grass, flowers, tress and small creeks.... Paths and lanterns are a good addition to make the surrounding of your building look lively. Try to detail your building with crates, tools and other stuff which are lying around when people are living in a house. Don't make everything look too tidy. When it's more random it looks more realistic! I will not go more in depth about this. If you want to I will make a blog about decorating and rooms too. If you want to you can now detail the walls some more too (for example the tower on the third floor). Use windows, stairs and banners to make it look better. Maybe you also want to add some more variations and a nice doorway etc. In the pictures you can see a gallery I added because the back of the building didn't fit very well because I adjusted the walls, so the sides didn't fit anymore. I didn't detail my castle yet because it's a quest hot spot on the "Helden von Mittelerde" server and there will be added more buildings. Category:Guides Category:Structures